Love Story
by Sandrasandrah
Summary: Julian and Logan's journey told by them. Summarize.


_AN: This is long, this is not a drabble, this is sort of stupid so sorry about that. _

_Julian Larson and Logan Wright belong to CP Coulter, the other ones too (except from Kurt and Blaine, they are Ryan's)._

_I'm not saying too much because I don't know what to say but I just wanna say that this is (kinda) my way to say I'm really sorry I haven't updated Lead me back to your heart in years. __Sorry :S_

**_Edit: ok, it WAS difficult to read without the...lines...things...spaces...whatever. I hope this would make it better._**

* * *

><p>The first time I saw Julian Larson-Armstrong I honestly wanted to kiss him. Have you seen that guy's lips? It's like they're begging you to just…<em>bite<em> them. So thin, so pink, so tempting… He was pretty hot (he still is), and when he gave me that smirk I actually had to put myself together. Nobody had ever made me feel so…weird.

Until he opened his mouth.

And it was an ego burst since the beginning.

Really, _really_ annoying.

* * *

><p>Logan Wright? Yeah, first day of sophomore year. I sat next to him. I actually didn't pay him too much attention at first, just some eye-contact, meaningless smirks… I didn't know anyone in that stupid school so, what the hell, I decided he would be my first friend.<p>

Mostly because I liked his eyes (I still like them).

* * *

><p>And then his obsession with lollipops began and my obsession to stare at him increased. Luckily it never went <em>that <em>way because he had this awful habit: speak. I swear to God, nobody was as annoying as Julian Larson talking. I mean, sometimes I just had to give him some candies to just keep him quiet.

Ulterior motives? No, I gave him lollipops just…to keep him quiet.

Shut up.

* * *

><p>Yes. I mean, I knew he was the son of <em>Senator<em> Logan Wright but, you see, I'm not that kind of guy. You could be the President's child but I still am Julian Larson so I'll treat you like I think you deserved to be treated. I may be an actor but I'm not that false.

And Logan was so damn exasperating (oh, of course he still is). He thought he was the most incredible person in the planet and he had the right to do whatever he wanted to do. Pffff. I couldn't let him have _always_ his way.

I never have.

* * *

><p>Maybe, <em>maybe, <em>I cared about him. He was my friend after all. Him and Derek. I actually kinda like his attitude. He was (is) one of the few people on the whole damn Earth that doesn't care who my father is. He was never afraid of me.

Not even with my…_problems._

So when he got that Tim Burton's movie I was really happy for him but I felt a bit uncomfortable with the idea. Don't tell him I told you this but it was actually amusing to argue with him all the time. Perhaps we would have killed each other if it wasn't for Derek…

Besides, he seemed happy to be in Dalton. I don't know him before but I could tell he really was. And I thought that maybe his Hollywood life could wait a little longer and we could finish our first year together. The three of us, I mean.

Yes, I liked him a lot. I'm sure he liked me too at the time so if he tells you he didn't, well, he's lying.

* * *

><p>I didn't like Logan. He thought he could meddle in my life and my career decisions and everything. I mean, I appreciate the concern but, come on pal, I just met you. Shut the fuck up. Of course you can express your opinion, it's a free country and you're my friend but I always have the last word in <em>my <em>life. Don't think you can change that.

But then, after I got my first movie and my awkward phase ended, the strangest thing happened.

* * *

><p>So I talked to him. I looked at him straight in those stupid big brown eyes and talked to him.<p>

* * *

><p>I blamed my hormones.<p>

* * *

><p>And then he left.<p>

* * *

><p>And after a while I realized that I was in love with him.<p>

* * *

><p>So it was just Derek and me finishing our first year at Dalton.<p>

* * *

><p>And that sucked because I had to go back to school.<p>

* * *

><p>No, I'm not a cliché. I mean, I appreciate beauty and there were times that I found myself thinking in Julian's lips but I wasn't falling for my straight friend. Look, if Derek was the one leaving Dalton for two or three months I'm sure I'd miss him. Besides, our second year was even more interesting because I had Julian by my side (what? Oh yes, Derek too) and then Blaine came.<p>

* * *

><p>Second year was a freaking nightmare. Have you ever been in love with your best friend?<p>

Is your best friend a man-whore?

Mine was.

* * *

><p>Would you expect me to fall for a straight guy in an all male boarding school with a zero-tolerance bullying policy? C'mon! Couldn't be easier for me to find some distraction.<p>

Because after Blaine (actually, _while_ Blaine) Joshua happened.

* * *

><p>One thing magazines don't tell you about Julian Larson is that he's a jackass.<p>

No, okay, let me rephrase that:

One thing magazines don't tell you about Julian Larson is that he's a jackass_ when he is in love._

So jackass Julian Larson didn't have a better plan than to help Logan with his stupid Windsor crushes.

But, looking back, I'm kind of happy that they weren't Stuarts. Not because of me, but because…

* * *

><p>And everything went to hell.<p>

* * *

><p>…after those two idiots, everything went downhill.<p>

Blaine was still a douche-bag, that Joshua kid left school, and apparently Logan got expelled. No, I wasn't there when it happened I was busy in LA.

What? You can't judge me. If you were in my position you would have left too.

* * *

><p>I'm not getting into detail because I'll bore you and that's not my plan. Next year, Kurt came and it was really interesting.<p>

Because he wasn't afraid of me (at least not at first).

And I fell in love.

* * *

><p>So I came back and big fucking surprise, the man-whore had another target.<p>

_Alice._

Jackass Julian to the rescue. Again.

I'm not kidding, Logan's love life exists because of me.

* * *

><p>Oh? Do you want me to tell you what happened with Kurt? Of course! I'll tell you everything. I even kept a diary of all those moments so I can read to you what I felt at every time. Would you like me to do it? Then we can paint our toe-nails and talk about how much we cried watching The Notebook.<p>

Kurt's not important. The important thing is that, by the end of the school year, I found out that Julian was bisexual.

And I just couldn't resist it.

* * *

><p>Can we skip the Hummel part now? I really want to talk about what happened that summer.<p>

Because Logan's truly a man-whore.

We were at Derek's house at The Hamptons and he was all over me.

* * *

><p>His lips tasted like cherry and vodka the first time I kissed him.<p>

* * *

><p>And who am I to say no to Logan Wright the Third?<p>

* * *

><p>He smelled like… I'm not sure. But if you give me a shirt I can tell you whether if it's Julian's or not just because I loved his scent, it's unique.<p>

* * *

><p>And it was summer. Do you have any idea how it is to see Logan shirtless all the time? The first summer we spent together it was sort of difficult because of my feelings but that year was <em>impossible <em>because I could actually do something about it.

* * *

><p>What can I tell you? We ruled the entire school after that summer.<p>

* * *

><p>Best years of my life, couldn't be better.<p>

* * *

><p>Jules and I, we were…perfect.<p>

* * *

><p>Not even his stupidity broke us apart. We couldn't live with the other.<p>

* * *

><p>We went to college together.<p>

* * *

><p>We move together after our second year.<p>

* * *

><p>I proposed.<p>

* * *

><p>He proposed.<p>

* * *

><p>He cried like a girl.<p>

* * *

><p>I'd never seen someone cry so much in just one night.<p>

* * *

><p>We fought about the ceremony...<p>

* * *

><p>He wanted chocolate cake for the wedding. How much of an idiot can someone be?<p>

* * *

><p>…And about the suits…<p>

* * *

><p>I said Spring; he said Autumn.<p>

* * *

><p>…Invitations…<p>

* * *

><p>What the hell, he wanted a small ceremony but I said no. We were doing it huge, massive, <em>epic.<em>

* * *

><p>He wanted to invite two hundred of his <em>closest friends. <em>How does that work? Two hundred? You have two hundred friends? Would you like to see my list?

Derek Seigerson.

I even felt embarrassed and added Bailey Tipton and the Twins but no, Julian already got them.

He didn't put D. on his list because he was my best man. That's it. Pathetic.

* * *

><p>Whatever. It was beautiful. He cried.<p>

* * *

><p>I didn't cry. I told Julian Spring was a bad idea because of my allergies but no, Princess wanted stupid Spring.<p>

* * *

><p>And oh my God the wedding night.<p>

* * *

><p>We had amazing wedding night sex.<p>

In fact, we had amazing wedding reception sex.

* * *

><p>But of course, he was Logan Wright: Professional Squid. Our honeymoon period only lasted the honeymoon.<p>

* * *

><p>I blew it.<p>

* * *

><p>When Logan fucked a relationship in the past I was there to fix it. But no one ever told me what to do if he fucked it with me.<p>

We had troubles at school and college but never so serious –never so often.

* * *

><p>What else can I tell you? I know it was my fault. It's always my fault, apparently. But he didn't do anything to save us. I tried to, yes, but it was too late.<p>

* * *

><p>We talked a bit and decided to give it a shot.<p>

* * *

><p>We were doomed.<p>

* * *

><p>You know that said "Can't live with him, can't live without him"?<p>

* * *

><p>It was like putting my relationship with Blaine, Joshua and Kurt in just one person.<p>

* * *

><p>Well, it's true.<p>

Except for the last part.

* * *

><p>He drives me crazy.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm unhappy.<p>

* * *

><p>I have to take those pills again.<p>

* * *

><p>I smoke like a maniac.<p>

* * *

><p>I don't even care if someone else is looking at him. I used to get possessive and shit but now that the ginger over there is practically eye-fucking him I just shrugged it off.<p>

* * *

><p>I think I'm gonna need botox sooner than I thought. I have wrinkles all over my face because of him.<p>

* * *

><p>That's why we're here.<p>

* * *

><p>It's for the best.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mr. and Mr. Larson-Wright, what can I do for you?"<p>

"We want to file for divorce please."


End file.
